Umbrella Man
The Umbrella Man is a character that appears in all three Hello Charlotte games (excluding Delirium). He acts as a guide to Charlotte, advising her on what she should be doing and giving her helpful information. Personality Umbrella Man is incredibly cold but seems to care for Charlotte. He seems to possess bodies in order to contact Charlotte, his only defining feature is his bright yellow eyes, which replace the color of the possessed eyes. Notably, his favorite body to possess is that of Charlotte's father but is willing to possess others if it is convenient to do so. He agreed with Charlotte that he wouldn't possess any of the House tenants. He also appears to have some level of control over Seth, talking directly to him on several occasions and in one instance standing in the same space as him. Background We don't know specifically what Umbrella Man has done before Charlotte, but we do know that there is something Umbrella Man does. In the first Hello Charlotte, in the dissection room, there are User Logs which explain how Charlotte and Umbrella Man met. ("User Log 005", "User Log 006", and "User Log 007") He first appeared to Charlotte when she was a little girl, always watching her. When she notes him down as "The Observer" he speaks to her for the first time, pointing out the fact that anyone who watches over her would be an observer. Charlotte then decides to call him the Umbrella Man, a name he accepts. He appears to Charlotte on her eighth birthday, and after everyone had left he offered her a present, a yellow ribbon. He told her that "We are born colorless. It's the people we meet who give us color. Wear it as a memento of our alliance, will you?" He appears later while she was still eight, a few weeks after Bennett and Huxley arrived at the house, and assured Charlotte he would keep an eye on them. He visits Charlotte on her tenth birthday to inform her that she has been assigned a Puppeteer. He confuses her at first by being too detailed and telling her that free will is fiction, but then introduces Seth as a new friend. In the third Hello Charlotte, it explains quite boldly as that it had always had a relationship to Charles Eyler and Mother itself. Umbrella Man was the one who killed Scarlett Eyler. Umbrella Man boldly saying that he's Charles' father. We don't know if it's symbolic or literal, but it does. In the true ending of Hello Charlotte 3, Umbrella Man starts to glitch and become unstable. It doesn't show why Umbrella Man has glitched like that or exactly what happens to him. Role in Plot General He appears to be a guiding force for Charlotte and shows up to instruct her on what she should be doing for her own safety and health. He also tells her useful information on occasion. Hello Charlotte Umbrella Man is mentioned at the start of the game as an Observer in Charlotte's Book of Truth, and how Charlotte first met on User Logs 005 and 006, and his visit on her tenth birthday to inform her that she has been assigned a Puppeteer. However he appears at the end of the game as he has visited Charlotte to talk about the events of the game over a cup of tea. He tells Charlotte that's she's lucky to have met an Oracle, and removes his skull mask after Charlotte asks if he needs to wear it because she knows he is using her fathers body to talk to her. He then tells her that she had her memories of killing Freya removed due to them being unnecessary, and expresses his surprise at the fact Charlotte body is able to contain an Oracle without all her organs failing and then tells Charlotte to take her pills and go to sleep, and disappears after she takes her pills. Hello Charlotte 2 Umbrella Man first appears in Day 1 at night. He appears in a younger form and surprises Charlotte because he rang the doorbell instead on teleporting in, which he did to be polite. He then tells Charlotte that she shouldn't have rescued C from the bullies, as he was destined to die in that alleyway. When Charlotte says that's cruel, he tells her that it's not about deserving and that as long as he lives, the route is doomed for a bad ending. He then says he is glad to see Charlotte in such high spirits even though her health is deteriorating and asks why she hasn't told Huxley of her failing health. He asks her if she knows anything about the increasing number of abnormalities in her dimension, and when she mentions the Oracle, he tells her that it's no longer the divine creature she met three years ago, but a corpse given form by her mind. He leaves after that. He visits Charlotte again on Day 6 as she is trying to get to sleep. He first asks her how she is feeling, due to having collapses earlier that day. He then tells her about the Pythias connection with the Oracle, how many on Delphi, the Pythias homeland, thought that the arrival of the Oracle would turn their world into a utopia, and after the hive mind the globalists wanted formed slowly instead of instantly, and they turned on the Oracle even as the hive mind spread across most of the pythian population, and that they almost destroyed it because it failed to live up to their expectations, which he thinks is extremely selfish. He tells Charlotte to sleep well and leaves. He visits Charlotte on Day 25 at night by possessing Felix. After pretending he's going to slit Felix's throat, he asks Charlotte how C is doing and then tells her to choose wisely at the trial, as she could save a life. He then leaves, giving Felix control of his body back, although Felix didn't realize anything had happened. His then appears on Day 31, after Charlotte has had her hair forcefully cut by bullies. He possess the school nurse and asks her how she feels now that the fog has lifted. He tells her she should evaluate her relationship choices, asking her if she has ever considered that Anri might not be as good as she thinks. After Charlotte then asks what happens to people when they die, he tells her that that become Stargazers, beings capable of teleporting anywhere in a blink of an eye, or experiencing millions of years in less than a moment, and being capable of lingering with a living being, hearing their thoughts and feeling what they feel, and that becoming a Stargazer is part of a cycle of life, and a purgatory period before one can achieve peace. He then tells Charlotte that the nurse he is possessing shift ends soon, and that she should leave now if she doesn't want her to ask questions, and that she should take some scissors if she want to tidy up her hair. He's next seen on Day 32 at the trial. If Charlotte votes for Anri, Charlotte spots him in the crowd, in his young form. Charlotte calls for him, thinking C is his employer, which causes Umbrella Man to laugh and tell her that C is just an ordinary boy. Later after Charlotte has discovered Vincent's body, merged with the Oracle and consumed the world, Umbrella Man appears before, in his default form, much to Charlotte's surprise. He reveals he has come to visit her of her own accord, and offers her a soul cube, which contains a copy of Vincent's soul data and then tells her that every time she dies, a copy of her soul data was loaded into a new body. He tells Charlotte that although she cannot bring Vincent back to life, she can save his soul by releasing his soul data and letting him become a Stargazer. He then asks her what she intents to do next, now that she has become a god. He then tells her there are countless versions of herself and the people she cares about in parallel worlds. When she asks for his help watching over the world inside her, and tells him that it's an employment offer, he responds that he will if she lets him eat her name, causing her world to forget her existence. He then tells her the true nature of Observers and Puppeteers. Charlotte then tells her that she has called him Umbrella Man since she was a child, which he tells he's grown accustomed to "this distasteful nickname" and when she asks if he has a real name, he tells her he has many names, and that she can call him Charles. He then gives her some privacy, as she still has things to do before her slumber, resulting in the Grey End. If Charlotte decides not to vote, then he appears, in his default form, after Charlotte emerges from the Smile Room. He asks her what her wish was, and when she tells him that she wished for all the painful things to end and for everyone's happiness, Umbrella Man calls it a foolish wish, but one that had come true, by eating the ego of everyone in the world, and becoming it's Oracle. He states that their bodies are just vessels for Charlotte, and that their soul data and all copies of it had also been eaten by Charlotte. Charlotte then asks the Umbrella Man for one last favor, to kill her. He hugs her and tells her that all this time she didn't want to be alone and tells her that they will travel across the skies, and that she would learn to control her power, then she might be able to rebuild her world from scratch. He them tells her "let's go stargazing, shall we?" Charlotte asks if this is okay for someone like her, he replies by saying it's not about deserving, but what's destined to happen. Charlotte then leaves with the Umbrella Man, resulting in the White End. After the White End, Umbrella Man appears before Seth, saying he's committed a sin, of worshipping false gods, and asks if he's satisfied with such an ending, or if they want Charlotte's fate to turn out differently. Umbrella Man says that he can grant Seth's wish, as the cost of eating his name, mean Charlotte wouldn't remember him. Umbrella Man then states that Seth is just malware that infected the world, and that he wasn't meant to be there. If Seth refuses Umbrella Man's offer, he say's that that's Seth's decision and says goodbye. If Seth accepts Umbrella Man's offer, he says it's wonderful, and "Goodbye, Seth the goody-two-shoes. Hello, anonymous," and proceeds to eat Seth's name. Delirium Umbrella Man is listed in the Book of Friends as one of Charlotte's friends, as someone she loves very much, and he is her father and brother and sister and father and mother and villain and, however he is notably absent. Gallery * Visit Umbrella Man/Gallery to see the gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Characters Category:True Realm Category:False Realm